1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presser, and more particularly to a presser of a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical presser of a sewing machine is movable downward and is provided for pressing the cloth to be sewed during sewing operations. When an elastic band to be sewed is pressed by the conventional presser, the user has to extend or to stretch the elastic band manually by his two hands during sewing operations so that the elastic band can be sewed. This is very inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pressers of the sewing machine.